REAL STEEL: GIGANTES DE ACERO
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Po, un gran empresario en la tecnologia, se entero de que su ex novia habia fallecido, y ahora ella lo dejo con dos hermosuras, y ternuras, llenandole la vida de nuevas emociones, y nuevas experiencias


HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA, Y TE APUESTO UN PEDACITO DE FIERRO A QUE ESTO ES, REAL STEEL

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung fu panda ni los de REAL STEEL me pertenecen, y no busco nada con ellos, solo busco entrenarlos un rato

Nota: esta historia tomara lugar en el año 2024, para estar al tanto de los robots, computadoras, softwares, y sistemas operativos

Nota: sugiero que busquen información sobre esto, o imágenes, para que no se confundan

Capitulo 1: Un Reencuentro, Una Pelea, Un Hallazgo

Desde el principio del entretenimiento, la gente a estado inventando, creando, ingeniando, y buscando maneras mas satisfactorias de entretenerse, varios recurrieron a la cinematografía, otros al teatro en vivo, y algunos con actuaciones en obras, pero nada podía satisfacerlos, hasta que algo llego, algo innovador, algo mas intenso, algo mas entretenido, El Boxeo, nada mas entretenido que ver a dos hombres dentro de un cuadrilátero, cuatro cuerdas, guantes, dándose golpes hasta caer rendido a la lona, pero luego de un tiempo el boxeo ya no satisfacía tanto a la gente como antes, comenzaron a llegar mas tipos de pelea, ju-jitzu, kung fu, capoeira, karate, y artes marciales mixtas, entre otras, pero fuera el tipo de pelea que fuera, ninguno podía llegar a las exigencias de las personas, así que el boxeo dejo de ser totalmente para los humanos, y paso a ser, para las maquinas, robots en todo el mundo comenzaron a ser construidos para pelear en los cuadriláteros, fueron cambiando con el tiempo, empezaron siendo obsoletos, hasta que empezaron a tener mas estilo, el boxeo de hombre contra hombre seguía viviendo, y para los aficionados de toda la vida, era un deporte que jamás moriría

En Alguna Parte De La Ciudad De Los Angeles California (HOLLYWOOD), En Un Edificio Llamado TechnoCorporation

La industria TechnoCorporation apoyaba a mucha gente, era una de las empresas mas grandes del mundo y un edificio de mas de 192 pisos, algunos dedicados al desarrollo de la tecnología y cosas así, ya que era una de las mas avanzadas en tecnología, y también ayudaba a la gente discapacitada y fue gracias a la generosidad del presidente, dueño, y fundador de la empresa multimillonaria y mundial, el señor Po Kenton, un panda joven de al menos 28 años, de ojos verdes como el jade, ayudaba a toda la gente que lo necesitaba, e incluso estaba en el negocio del boxeo de robots, no muchos sabían porque, pero el oculto la razón en una gran parte de su corazón, y no pensaba decirlo a nadie, era un día como cualquier otro en la gran empresa, leonas, lobos, tigres, leopardos, trabajaban atendiendo cada uno de los pedidos que resivian de otras empresas, y una leona, vestida con una falta elegante al igual que el traje, la falda le llegaba hasta cierta parte de la rodilla, usaba una camisa blanca total, usando unos lentes, y revisando un reloj nevada de oro, mientras esperaba en una de las escaleras, la cual conectaba el vestíbulo principal con el segundo vestíbulo

Leona: (caminando de un lado para otro, desesperada, cargando una tabla de papeles en la cual tenia cosas anotadas) donde esta, donde esta, donde esta (mira de nuevo su reloj) ya es muy tarde, donde se habra metido esta vez (no sigue ya que escucha unos gritos viniendo de las escaleras, las vio y vio a un panda de traje negro, delgado, con apariencia de ser un hombre fuerte, bajando con una patineta, bajando por la baranda de la escalera y siguiéndolo, un león y una leopardo de las nieves, bajando por las escaleras intentando frenarlo, el panda llego al final de las escaleras, giro y se detuvo enfrente de la leona, la cual pone expresión molesta) donde estaba Señor Kenton

Po Kenton: (pisa la patineta, la cual salta y el la atrapa con su mano) divirtiéndome (deja la patineta en el suelo y mira a la leona molesta) o por favor Bailye no te pongas así, ven vamos a bailar

Bailye: (molesta con su jefe) no voy a bailar, no podras obligarme a woaaaaaaaah (Po la tomo de las manos, tarareo una canción y comenzó a bailar con ella) Po ya basta (molesta) Po (comienza a ponerse feliz) Po ya basta (deja de lado su enojo y sonríe) yaaaaaaa (Po se detiene, sonriendo y riendo, se acomoda los lentes) chistosito (le da un beso en la mejilla al panda) estas muy atrasado no, mira nada mas como los dejaste a los dos pobres (mira al león y a la leopardo)

Po: (mira a sus dos trabajadores, los cuales estaban recargados en la pared jadeando de cansancio) lo siento amigos

Ambos: (lo miran) no se preocupe señor Kenton

Bailye: (sonriendo) y estas listo para empezar con este día

Po: (sonriendo) claro que si Bailye (ambos caminan al ascensor, entran y suben hasta el ultimo piso, caminan por un pasillo en el cual habían oficinas y cubículos, Po los saludaba, les sonreía, para los trabajadores, el era el mejor jefe del mundo, amistoso, muy sociable, amable, gentil, y muy llevado, ambos entraron a la oficina de Po y ahí el se sentó en su escritorio y Bailye junto a el) dime, que tenemos hoy

Bailye: (revisa su tabla) déjame ver, a las 12:38, se te pidió aparecer en un especial para el Discovery Channel, 2:24 la confirmación de un envio que se tiene que hacer a kangton China, a las 3:00 (siente como Po se apega mas a ella, casi abrazándola, y llego un punto en el que sintió la respiración de Po en su cuello) Po…..que estas haciendo (recibe un besito en el cuello y se estremece un poco) Po no hagas eso

Po: que…..acaso, ya no puedo besar a mi novia (le da otro beso, con el cual beso a beso se fue acercando a los labios de Bailye)

Bailye: (sonrojándose) claro que puedes amor, pero (no sigue ya que Po la besa en los labios) ahora somos una asistente con su jefe, estamos en el trabajo, y te lo dije, en el trabajo tan solo somos (no sigue ya que Po la vuelve a besar, se separa de ella, y ella tan solo le sonríe, se acerca a el y se sienta en su regazo) porque, porque siempre que te digo algo, intentas llevarme la contra cuando te digo algo estricto

Po: (finge pensarlo, mientras la abraza por la cintura) será mi personalidad, o será mis ojitos, que cuando los hago parecer de cachorrito, te hago caer rendida

Bailye: (sonríe con malicia coqueta) jijijijiji, travieso (lo besa en los labios) eso es lo que eres, un adulto con casi la mente de un niño, que actua como un niño, y es igual de tierno y hermoso que un niño, eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti, y tu sabes lo feliz que fui cuando me pediste mudarme contigo, sigo sin poder creer que una mujer como yo pudo conseguir a un hombre como tu, te amo, mi lindo osito de felpa

Po: y yo te amo a ti (la mira de arriba y abajo) mi hermosa y majestuosa leona (se vuelven a besar, y Bailye toma la mano de Po y la pone en la parte que la falda no cubría de sus piernas, y el la acaricio ahí, sintiendo su piel, su pelaje y su hermosa y bien formada pierna)

Bailye: (se separa, y lo mira a los ojos) iré por algo para comer (se levanta de su lugar, y se disponía a salir por la puerta de cristal de la oficina de Po, pero antes de hacerlo, lo volteo a ver) ¿Quieres que te traiga algo amor?

Po: (sonriendo) un pedazo de lasaña amor, por favor

Bailye: (sonríe con ironia) como siempre, claro amor, ahora vuelvo (sale de la oficina y se recarga de una pared de cristal, parte de la oficina, se toca el corazón, y suspira con aires de amor)

Po: (desde adentro) te estoy viendo

Bailye: (mira por un lugar donde se podía ver, lo vio y le mostro tantito la lengua, sonríe muy traviesa y se fue a por algo de comer)

Po: (sonriendo, comienza a revisar algunos papeles, abrió uno de sus cajones y saco una pluma de tinta negra, y mientras estaba firmando algunas cosas, dos hombres de traje, un pastor alemán y un chita pero con sombreros texanos, entraron en su oficina, el los ve y se endereza en su lugar) puedo ayudarles en algo caballeros

Pastor alemán: (lo mira con expresión seria) Po Kenton

Po: (con su actitud feliz) ese soy yo

Chita: recuerda de casualidad, a Tigresa Fallon (espera una respuesta)

Po: (sorprendido de escuchar ese nombre) si, si la recuerdo, es mi ex novia, hace mucho que no la veo, al igual que a mis dos hijos

Pastor alemán: (serio) Fallecio señor (Po lo mira) y menciono a su hijo y a su hija, debe recorda, Lía y Max Kenton o no

Po: (se sorprende y se angustia) si, si, claro que los recuerdo, es mi hija y mi hijo de 10 años (piensa un poco) esperen, que paso con Lía y con Max, que paso con mis hijos, ellos, ellos están bien (se preocupa demasiado y se exalta)

Chita: tranquilo señor, tranquilo, sus hijos se encuentran sanos y salvos, por eso estamos aquí

Po: (preocupado) ¿Qué pasa?

Tiempo Después

Bailye estaba llegando a la oficina, entro con una gran sonrisa, pero cuando entro busco con la mirada a Po y no lo encontró

En Una Casa De Justicia En Un Pueblo De Texas

Una pequeña tigresita de pelaje blanco como la nieve y un tigresito del mismo color de pelaje que su hermana, con aros alrededor de los ojos, ojos verdes jade, orejitas redondas, rayas negras, usando una playera rosita con blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla, y unos tenis rositas converse, y el niño usando una camisa negra, con un pantalón de mezclilla, y unos converse negros , en una habitación de la casa de justicia, con unos vasos de agua enfrente de ellos y una bandeja con unas cuantas donas, aburridos, y tristes por lo sucedido, mientras tanto en la sala de la corte

Juez (un toro): (serio) esta corte se a reunido para discutir patria potestad (la custodia) de Lía Kenton, y Max Kenton, de diez años cada uno, madre, Tigresa Fallon, fallecida, padre, Po Kenton, Debra Fallon (mira a una tigre junto a un tigre, el de traje negro y ella con un vestido rojo, ambos de pelaje anaranjado, y algo mayores) usted es la tía de los niños cierto

Debra: (asiente y se levanta) si su señoria, como ya le comente, mi esposo Marvin (mira al tigre) es acaudalado (tiene mucho dinero) (ambos sonríen, pero ella mira al juez y borra su sonrisa) y, podemos proveer muy bien a Lía y a Max

Juez: (serio) si me alegra oírlo, pero a falta de testamento, según la ley de Texas, el padre retiene la custodia, Po Kenton, quien esta al tanto de esta audiencia y esperamos su llegada (mira a un pastor alemán, el cual era uno de los policías de ese pueblo y el asiente)

Debra: (molesta por eso) su señoria no quisiera sonar grosera, pero Po Kenton, renuncio a todos sus derechos de custodia cuando nacieron los niños, yo puedo darle una buena vida a Lía y a Max

Po: (con un atuendo texano, preocupado, y intentando no desbordarse en angustia) esa ni tu tela crees, y estas muy equivocada si crees que te voy a dar a mis hijos (todos presentes lo miran) aquí estoy (llega hasta el frente y se sienta) donde están mis niños, ellos están bien (el juez le asiente)

Debra: (sentada junto a su esposo) Po (Po la mira) ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Po: (serio) si me acuerdo de ti, pero al ser la mujer que se quiere llevar a mis hijos no pienso hablarte (mira al juez) como están ellos, están bien, por favor dígame que están bien

Juez: (sonríe al verlo) no se preocupe señor, sus hijos están bien, ¿quiere pasar a verlos?

Po: (asiente) claro que si ¿Dónde están?

Juez: (mira al pastor alemán) oficial, muéstrele donde están por favor (el pastor alemán asiente, y guía a Po a donde estaban sus hijos)

Debra: (lo mira) ¿yo también puedo pasar a verlos?

Juez: (la mira con expresión seria) Los Padres Primero Señora (en ese momento Po y el pastor alemán salen de la sala, y sin que el juez se diera cuenta el Marvin los sigue)

En La Habitacion Donde Estaban Los Niños

Ambos, hermano y hermana, se estaban abrazando, ya que no sabían que iba a pasar, escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse, vieron al pastor alemán y segundos después, vieron a su padre, el cual al verlos, se queda estatico en su lugar, y luego de poco, comienza a llorar de alegría, y los niños también lloran de alegría

Po: (llorando) mis bebes (va con ellos, ellos bajan de sus sillas, y se abrazan muy eufóricamente) mis niños….mis bebes

Ambos: (llorando de alegría al ver a su padre) Papa….papa…..

Po: (se separa un poco de ambos, y los mira a la cara) mírense nada mas, cuanto han crecido (les limpia las lagrimas) ustedes son lo mas hermoso que e visto en este planeta

Lía: (abraza a su padre) te extrañe mucho papi

Po: (sollozando, mientras abraza a los dos) y yo a ustedes mis niños, y yo a ustedes (se calman un poco y paran de llorar)

Max: (triste) papa…..mama esta

Po: lo se (asiente) lo se hijo mio, pero no se preocupen, papa esta aquí, y apartir de ahora me hare cargo de ustedes, de acuerdo (ambos niños sonriendo, mientras todavía soltaban algunas lagrimas, asienten) eso es

Debra: (molesta, con expresión seria desde la puerta) ahora siguen las tias

Po: (la mira y se molesta, para luego mirar a sus hijos) escuchen mis niños, los dejare un momento con su tía, pero no se preocupen, de todas formas ustedes vienen conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos: (sonriendo) si papa

Po: (sonríe) bien, ahora vuelvo, debo llamar a algunos contactos (sale de la habitación, dejando sola a Debra con sus hijos, mientras que Po saco su teléfono, el cual era una especie borde blanco, con un panel eléctrico que simulaba ser un teléfono, y era un teléfono touch, lo saco, marco a uno de sus contactos y comenzó a hablar, en una de las escaleras de la casa de justicia, y se pone unos lentes) así es, quiero que prepares una habitación para mis hijos ahí en mi mansión…..si….si…..de todo, juguetes para niño, niña, de todo, ropa, zapatos, y dos pantallas planas, llama a la compañía de Sky diles que necesito dos conexiones mas para las dos pantallas, pero sin los canales para adultos, además de dos computadoras y internet en cada una…si….si….sabes que yo te lo pagare…..mira sabes que, hagamos esto, le llamare a mi asistente, la conoces no…no a Bailye, Rachel renuncio hace tres meses….si, le llamare, le diré que te haga un cheque por 100,000 dolares, tu vas a mi edificio, tomas el cheque, y compras todo lo que te dije de acuerdo amigo…..si….de acuerdo….gracias Carlos sabia que podía contar contigo viejo, salúdame a la familia…..adiós, y nos vemos el sábado en la noche…..jajajajaj, adiós amigo (cuelga, se voltea y mira a Marvin)

Marvin: hola Po (sin expresiones)

Po: (serio) hola

Marvin: Marvin Barnes, soy el esposo de Debra (Po asiente) a Debra le encantaría adoptar a Max y a Lía, y aaaaaammmmm…..mmmmmmmmm, a mi también, pero, como vera no podemos adoptarlos ya que no tenemos la custodia absoluta usted la tiene

Po: (serio) no lo dudo

Marvin: (preocupado) y pues, me preguntaba si ¿podriamos llegar a un acuerdo? (saca un fajo de billtes de su bolsillo)

Po: (se quita los lentes y lo mira a los ojos) quien se cree que es, usted cree que será tan desgraciado y tan cruel como para abandonar a mis propios hijos, no, para nada, no por eso (señala el dinero) ni por nada, yo tengo mucho mas dinero que eso, puedo darles una gran vida, llena de lujos, y lo que ustedes pueden darles, yo se los puedo triplicar, incluso mas, además usted cree que me importa lo que me diga su esposa, para nada, e sido un padre espantoso que jamás estuvo ahí, pero eso cambio hoy, a partir de hoy esos niños estarán conmigo, les compensare todo el tiempo perdido, creare lazos que siempre debimos haber tenido, y no me importa lo que usted o Debra me digan, criare a mis hijos, lo quiera o no, y es mi ultima palabra (se va devuelta a la corte)

Tiempo Después

Po: (se levanta de su lugar, mientras que Marvin y Debra lo veían, y Debra sonreía, quien sabe porque, pero sonreía) su señoria, quisiera decir, que estoy muy contento, de aceptar la custodia de mis hijos (Debra al escuchar eso se confunde) le puedo asegurar que Lía y Max podrán tener una gran vida conmigo

Juez: (sonríe) me alegra oír eso señor, ahora si es tan amable de venir aquí y firmar este documento, que afirma que apartir de ahora, usted se hará cargo de los dos niños (Po sonriente, se acerca a el, mira el documento, lo lee, y lo firma) listo señor, tiene la custodia absoluta de sus hijos

Po: muchas gracias su señoria (en ese momento, ambos niños pasan a la corte, junto con un pastor alemán, miran a su padre y se confunde, Po se agacha a su estatura y sonríe grandemente) mis niños, nos vamos a casa (ambos sonríen se miran entre si antes de salir corriendo con su padre, y abrazarlo muy fuertemente) listos para ir a su nueva casa (ambos asienten) bien (se levanta)

Juez: (se pone triste por un momento) lamentablemente señor, me temo que primero deberán irse con su tía

Po: (confundido y sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Juez: (lo mira) los niños tienen algunas pertenecías suyas en la casa del señor y la señora, pero no se preocupe, se les entregaran dentro de un rato, solo es cosa de que empaquen sus cosas y listo, solo diga donde y ahí estarán

Po: (mira a Debra y Marvin) de acuerdo, a los angeles california, en el edificio de la empresa de TechnoCorp, pero su señoria (el juez después de anotar la dirección) no me siento muy confiado con el señor Marvin y la señora Debra, cree que es posible que algunos oficiales los vigilen hasta que me los vayan a entregar

Juez: (lo piensa) de acuerdo señor, tendre a 4 patrullas vigilando la casa de los señores, y las mismas los escoltaran hasta su destino, si eso lo hace sentir mas comodo

Po: (sonríe) eso me hace sentir mucho mas como su señoria, gracias (mira a sus hijos) los vere dentro de un rato si, pero no se preocupen, estarán conmigo (saca dos collares y se los pone a cadwa uno) un regalo de mi parte, los estaré esperando (los abraza otra vez, se separa y se levanta) los veo al rato, su señoria, con su permiso (se retira del lugar, y recibe una llamada) alo…..si…si….en serio…de verdad…..de acuerdo…de acuerdo….te comprare a Noisy Boy…..llevamelo a mi casa….si ya sabes donde esta….te vere ahí dentro de poco…claro adiós (cuelga)

Tiempo Después

Po estaba llegando de nuevo a su edificio, ya que había comprado un robot nuevo para su colección, e iba llegando directamente de su casa, se quedo ahí enfrente de su edificio, y vio como cuatro patrullas texanas y un Cadillac negro de dos puertas iban llegando al edificio, se detuvo enfrente de este, se abrieron las puertas y de este salieron Debra, Marvin y los niños, los cuales cargaban mochilas, Po camino a ellos, y ellos a el, se detuvieron enfrente uno del otro, y los niños se fueron del lado de su padre, el cual les acaricio la cabeza a cada uno, y después vio a los engendros del mal (Debra y Marvin)

Po: gracias por traerme a mis hijos hasta los angeles, pueden retirarse ahora (mira como las patrullas salen de ahí y regresan a Texas)

Marvin: (saca de su bolsillo un papel) aquí tienes (Po lo recibe) estos son nuestros numero de emergencia, y nuestros números, iremos a Italia, y es en caso de que nos quieras llamar, y (saca otro papel y que decía, información) esta es una información de los niños, cosas que les disgustan, y cosas así

Po: (guarda el papel de la información de sus hijos, mientras que el papel de los números lo hace trizas) como si los necesitara, vengan niños, vamos adentro (cierra su carro con llave, y entra tomado de las manos con sus niños, mientras que Debra y Marvin tuvieron que irse al aeropuerto)

Tiempo Después

Po estaba en su oficina con sus niños los cuales estaban buscando con que entretenerse, mientras archivaba papeles, y documentos de la computadora, saco dos laptos de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se las dio a sus niños para que se entretuvieran, y sin ayuda de nadie, pudieron encenderlas, y usarlas sin problemas, y cuando Po estaba ocupado, Bailye entro en la oficina

Bailye: (molesta) ¿Dónde estabas? (Po la mira) te fuiste sin dejarme una nota ni algo, viste que hora es, son las 5:58, cada uno de tus pendientes, no los hiciste y quiero saber porque (Po señala hacia una parte de su oficina, Bailye mira y ve a los dos niños) ¿y ellos quienes son?

Lía: (molesta por la forma en la que le hablo esa mujer a su papa al igual que su hermano) Lía y Max (se señala y señala a su hermano)

Bailye: oh (asiente)

Max: (molesto) Max y Lía Kenton (mira que Bailye se sorprende)

Bailye: (mira a Po y a los niños, y así repetidamente, hasta que Po hablo)

Po: son mis hijos, ahora te explico, ya que (mira su reloj y eran las 6:00 P.M) seis empunto, se termino el trabajo, y como son vacaciones de verano, nadie vendrá a trabajar, a cada uno se le entrego su cheque y podrán irse a casa con suficiente dinero para el verano (apaga la computadora al igual que sus hijos, los cuales se las entregan y el las guarda) amor, hay algo en la casa que quiero que veas, ustedes también niños, vengan, tomen sus cosas y vámonos (cada uno toma sus cosas y salen de ahí al igual que todos)

Tiempo Después

Po se encontraba manejando el mismo auto en el que fue de su casa a su edificio, un rolls roise negro, estaba feliz ya que tenia a sus hijos con el, Bailye iba también con ellos ya que vivía en la misma casa con Po, llegaron a la puerta de la mansión, Po presiono un botón, y abrió las puertas del exterior, dándoles paso para entrar, y cuando entraron a la propiedad, los niños se quedaron sorprendidos, había un gran jardín, casi del mismo tamaño que un campo de golf para millonarios, una gran piscina, un jacuzzi, pero lo que mas les sorprendió, fue que la casa en la que vivirían eran sumamente enorme, parecía un palacio imperial, se detuvieron en la entrada, bajaron y Po tomo las mochilas y la bolsa de Bailye, entraron en la mansión y era hermosa, un piso fino, pinturas en las paredes, un candelabro, una escalera grande que llevaba al segundo piso, dos corredores a la izquierda y a la derecha, uno llevaba a la sala y a la cocina y otro llevaba a una especie de gimansio, tanto como en el primer piso, en el segundo habían habitaciones 9 por piso, pero ahora lo que mas le interesaba a Po era llevar a los niños y a Bailye al gimnasio, llegaron al gimnasio y vieron que no era un gimnasio cualquiera, era para las personas y había un cuadrilátero, pero no para personas…..para robots, los niños miraron hacia un lugar y vieron varias cosas, trofeos, títulos y cosas así, pero no fue hasta que vieron otra pared y vieron a varios robots ahí, 4, y una caja al lado de otro la cual tenia etiquetas de todo el mundo, Londres, Japón, Brasil, Sao Paulo, Po se acerco a la caja, la abrió y dejo ver a Noisy Boy, un gran robot con apariencia de espadachín, con un casco que tenia una especie de cuerno, hombreras con picos, puños sin dedos, con apariencia de tener un traje de espadachín, de color morado y símbolos japoneses en color amarillo

Po: eh aquí…Noisy Boy (sonríe al ver a sus hijos sorprendidos) lo conocen niños

Lía: conocerlo, es un gran robot papa (se acerca al robot desactivado junto con su hermano) recuerdas aquella pelea hermanito

Max: ¿la pelea que tuvo contra Rubicon por el campeonato mundial del 2016? (Lía asiente) como olvidarla, Noisy Boy se merecía ganar, pero en el tercer round rubicon tuvo suerte y lo noqueo con un derechazo

Po: (mira a Bailye la cual estaba sorprendida viendo al robot) amor, tu al igual que yo sabes de estas cosas, que me puedes decir de el

Bailye: (mira a Po y luego a Noisy) pues es un gran robot, es un gran boxeador, y te aseguro que tiene un reconocedor de voz, en la liga no lo tenia por supuesto, pero cuando fue a Brasil se lo incorporaron en Brasil adoran hablar con los robots (mira los controles y un ordenador para controlar al robot, fue por ellos, los tomo regreso con Po, abrió el ordenador portátil el cual era marca HP, lo encenido, pico algunas cosas, y encendió a Noisy, el cual salió de su caja, se movieron algunas partes, se abrieron partes y se cerraron, y los puños salieron de golpe de su escondite) funciona muy bien (le da el auricular grande para hablarle a Noisy Boy, lo encendió y se lo dio a Po) intenta darle alguna orden

Po: déjame pensar (piensa en algo y se prepara para decirlo) Derecha, Izquierda, _Uppercut_ (no pasa nada, y mira a Bailye) no funciona, Derecha, Izquierda, _Uppercut_, no puede ser (deja el auricular en una mesa que había cerca) no puede ser, sabia que el precio era demasiado bueno, 45,000 dolares, muy barato, ya veo porque el precio tan bajo

Bailye: (toma el ordenador y pica algunas cosas) espera amor, déjame ver, tal vez pueda arreglarlo

Lía: (toma el auricular, se lo pone, su hermano se pone al lado de ella y piensa en algo) Migi Hidari (Noisy Boy suelta una derecha y una izquierda, para luego volver a su posición)

Po: (sorprendido al igual que Bailye) wow, que fue eso hija, ¿le hablaste en japonés? (Lía lo mira y asiente)

Max: (Lía le da el auricular y el se lo pone, y piensa) aka akapato nikai (Noisy Boy suelta un golpe izquierdo a la zona media, y lo mismo con la derecha)

Bailye: (sonríe) voy a cambiarle el idioma (va por una escalera con ruedas, la acerca a Noisy Boy, y se dirige a la parte trasera de su cabeza)

Po: (se acerca a sus hijos) ¿Dónde aprendieron japonés?

Lía: (lo mira) por lo videojuegos papa

Po: (sorprendido) juegan videojuegos en japonés

Max: aunque no lo creas pa, la versión japonesa siempre es mejor (sonriendo)

Bailye: (le cambia el idioma al robot, se baja de las escaleras, aparta las escaleras y se va de nuevo con Po) listo amor, el idioma esta cambiado, ya puedes darle las instrucciones en español (toma el ordenador y se lo da a Po) ya tiene pree cargadas varias combinaciones, enumeradas, aquí (pica el panel y deja ver una lista variada de golpes combinados)

Po: prestamelo hijo (Max le da a Po el auricular, Po se lo pone y piensa) top salvo

Noisy Boy: (se pone en guardia, y suelta dos grandes golpes, izquierda, derecha, para luego volver a su posición)

Po: (se aparta al igual que todos) jajajajaja, si, mmmmmmmm, uno, dos, _Uppercut_

Noisy Boy: (se pone en guardia, suelta una derecha, una izquierda y un _Uppercut_ derecho)

Po: (feliz) este si que es un robot, lo llevare a pelear hoy en al Crash Palace (todos lo miran) ¿Alguien quiere venir?

Lía y Max: (sonriendo) nosotros

Bailye: (sonriendo) vayan ustedes amor, yo estaré aquí, además esta por empezar mi telenovela

Po: (la mira) segura (Bailye asiente) de acuerdo (ambos se besan) voy a subir a este campeón al camión y iré a ver que sucede, niños, espérenme en el camión, salen de la casa, a mano derecha, ahí lo verán, ahora estoy con ustedes

Lía y Max: (sonriendo) si papa (ambos se van de ahí)

Po: (con el auricular en la cabeza toma el ordenador, se despide de Bailye con algunos besos, y hace que Noisy Boy lo siga, va al camión el cual era algo viejo, pero lo suficientemente grande para el, los niños y el robot, lo sube y junto a sus hijos van a un lugar conocido como Crash Palace, un lugar donde habían gente como motoristas y gente así, llegaron, entraron en el sitio, bajaron los tres, los niños iban agarrados de su padre, el cual además de agarrarlos, hacia que Noisy Boy los siguiera, llegaron a un lugar donde estaba el tablero de peleas, en el cual había un grupo de gente haciendo apuestas, y las apuestas las hacia una pantera negra macho, el cual parecía muy energético por lo que pasaba, y mientras caminaban hacia ellos, vieron a varias personas con sus robots, los niños estaban mas que sorprendidos y emocionados con lo que estaban haciendo)

Pantera: (mira a Po llegar con Noisy Boy, y los niños, y hace que las voces de los apostadores paren) Miren nada mas, pero si es mi viejo amigo Po Kenton, Po Kenton esta en la casa

Po: (sonríe) hola Finn

Finn: (mira a Noisy Boy y se sorprende) ese es Noisy Boy (se baja del lugar donde estaba y va con su amigo)

Po: el único e inigualable (sonriendo se cruza de brazos mientras que los niños se agarran mas fuerte de el y Lía toma el ordenador y la gente se aloca por tener a Noisy Boy en la casa, la mayoría felinas, caninas, y algunas zorras, y lo mismo de femeninas que machos)

Finn: (chocan las manos) Noisy Boy Estuvo en Japón, ahí son mucho menos salvajes, seguro que pelearas hoy

Po: (asiente) claro que si, con quien sea, estoy seguro de que los puede derrotar (todos se sorprenden)

Finn: de acuerdo amigo, elige al competidor que quieras amigo, 5,000 garantizados, mil mas por cada round que el robot sobreviva, pelear, ¡Hasta Morir! (todos gritan emocionados)

Po: (lo piensa) déjame hablarlo con mis hijos (mira a sus hijos lo cuales lo miran a el) que dicen mis niños, vamos por alguno de los competidores, o….vamos por la pelea estelar (todos se emocionan y esperan a que los niños decidan)

Lía y Max: (se miran entre, si, asienten, y miran a su padre) Vamos por la pelea estelar papa (todos gritan emocionados)

Po: (sonríe) ahí lo tienen, Noisy Boy, un robot Tak Mashido Original, era boxeador de la liga mundial robots

Finn: (sonríe, mira el tablero, y luego a Po) entonces contra Midas, 50,000 garantizados, un solo ganador

Po: (sonriéndole a su amigo) ya escuchaste a mis hijos, vamos a por el (todos gritan emocionados) Peleare contra Midas

En El Cuadrilátero

Había gente por aquí y por haya, el palcos, y balcones esperando el inicio de la pelea

Finn: (con un micrófono) Esta noche, hemos traido, para ustedes, al sangriento, peleador, doradoooooooo, este salvaje asesino, esta programado, para aplastar, con ustedes, el poderoso, Midaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas (desde un lado del ring donde no había gente, había un camino para los robots, y al principio de este, estaba Midas, el cual es alcanzado por un reflecto de luz, el cual lo sigue hasta el ring, un lobo con parche se encargaba de controlarlo, y hizo que llegara al cuadrilátero, el cual en ves de cuerdas tenia cadenas, le abrieron las cadenas y entro al cuadrilátero y se fue a su esquina, pero no sin antes saludar a su público y hacer una X con sus brazos, y la gente hizo lo mismo que el, dejo de hacerlo y se fue a su esquina) su rival, un robot que lucho contra los profesionales, de la liga mundial de robots, a estado de gira por todo el mundo, pero hoy, ha vuelto a casa y esta listo para la batalla, les presento, por primera vez en años, a Noisy Boooooooooy (los reflectores dejan ver a Nosiy, Po, Max y a Lía, junto al robot, los cuales caminan hacia el cuadrilátero, llegan, y entran a el, una vez dentro, Po lo lleva a su esquina y ahí lo deja) Crash Palace…llego la hora, de la, destrucción (se baja del cuadrilátero, al igual que Po, Lía y Max, y los tres se quedan en la esquina donde estaba su robot)

Po: (se pone el auricular y mira a sus hijos los cuales estaban usando banquitos para el la acción, lo miran y se sonríen mutuamente) que comience que pelea (ambos robots comienzan a dar vueltas por el cuadrilátero)

Finn: (sonriendo de emoción) esta noche, Midas se enfrenta a Noisy Boy, Noisy Boy contra Midas, la pelea que todos estaban esperando, Crash Palace (los robots vuelven a sus esquinas, se ponen, en guardia, y en el momento que suena la campana, ambos se van contra el otro)

Po: (serio) Derecha de Cimitarra

Noisy Boy: (a una distancia prudente de Midas, suelta un poderoso derechazo a la zona media de Midas, haciéndolo resentir el golpe, mandándolo a volar atrás un poco y haciéndolo caer)

Lobo controlador de Midas: (asustado) no, no, no, no, no, todavía no termina (mueve su control y hace que Midas se levante, pero no hay esperanza ya que Noisy Boy se acerca de inmediato)

Po: (serio) defensa arriba, pelea continua

Noisy Boy: (Midas iba a conectar un derechazo a la cabeza de Noisy, pero Noisy lo bloqueo con su defensa izquierda, aparta el brazo de un brusco movimiento, lanza un derechazo y lo conecta a la cabeza, una izquierda y lo conecta a la zona media, un derechazo a la zona media y lo conecta, una izquierda a la cabeza y lo conecta)

Los hijos de Po no podían creerlo, estaban presenciando una gran pelea, y lo mejor, junto a su padre el cual los veia y les sonreía

Midas: (recibe un derechazo de Noisy Boy en la cabeza, pero antes de que conectara una izquierda, lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho, aparto el brazo, y le dio un Uppercut izquierdo a Noisy, un golpe a la zona media, y antes de que lo golpeara en la cabeza)

Po: (serio) Puño Choque

Noisy Boy: (bloquea el golpe de Midas con sus dos brazos, le da un derechazo en la cabeza, una izquierda en la misma zona, y Midas le responde con un derechazo a la cabeza, pero Noisy Boy le regresa el golpe con un derechazo a la cabeza)

Po: (serio) Recto seguido

Noisy Boy: (le da una izquierda en la cabeza a Midas, otra izquierda, y otra)

Po: (serio) golpe de gravedad, abajo

Noisy Boy: (iba a recibir un derechazo de Midas, pero lo esquiva, lo sujeta, y lo lanza a la lona)

Po: (serio) Golpe Mortal, Aplastalo

Noisy Boy: (le da un Uppercut izquierdo a Midas, un derechazo a la cabeza, iba a dar una izquierda pero Midas lo impide bloqueándolo con su brazo derecho, pero Noisy, le da un derechazo a la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder a las cuerdas)

Po: (serio) doble puño penetrante

Noisy Boy: (carga un super izquierdazo, pero)

Lobo controlador de Midas: esto es para ti (mueve el control)

Midas: (une sus puños, y con gran fuerza conecta un golpe a la zona media de Noisy Boy, haciéndolo salir volando al otro lado del cuadrilátero, Noisy cayo y Midas se acerca a el)

Po: (serio) Noisy Arriba

Noisy Boy: (se levanta, pero no pasa ni dos minutos para cuando Midas le da un codazo, lo sujeta contra las cuerdas y lo golpea con el pie en la pierna, dañándola mucho, lo sujeta de la cabeza haciendo un candado, y lo golpea en la espalda, lo suelta, lo levanta y le da un derechazo en la cabeza)

Lía: (sorprendía mira a su papa) eso es ilegal

Po: (le habla pero tapa el micrófono del auricular) es el bajo mundo mi niña, aquí no hay reglas

Finn: de vuelta a tu esquina niño, o resiste la paliza como hombre

Midas: (aprovecha que Noisy Boy estaba abajo y le dio un rodillazo, le dio un codazo a la zona medio)

Po: (serio) defensa arriba (Noisy no hace nada) Protege escudo (Noisy Boy se protege de un golpe de Midas) Uno Dos Cruzado (Noisy Boy conecta un izquierdazo a la cabeza de Midas, pero el derechazo no lo conecta ya que Midas lo sostiene, y comienza a golpearlo detrás de la cabeza, mientras que todos gritaban de júbilo ya que estaban presenciando una destrucción)

Lobo controlador de Midas: (malicoso) ahí te va (mueve su control)

Midas: (golpea en las bolas a Noisy Boy, y todo el que sea hombre se pone las manos ahí, incluso Max, Midas pateo de nuevo la pierna de Noisy Boy dañándola mas)

Po: (deja el ordenador y piensa) Jab, Jab

Midas: (le da una izquierda a la cabeza de Noisy, lo toma del brazo derecho, lo extiende y con su puño, se lo arranca y lo arroja, y la gente se vuelve loca con eso)

Po: (piensa) gancho circular derecho (Piensa: _tonto, le arrancaron el brazo derecho_)

Noisy Boy: (suelta un gancho, pero en vez de pegarle obviamente, le arroja aceite a la cara a Midas)

Finn: (sorprendido) acaba de escupir aceite en la cara de Midas (Midas simula ver su cuerpo), ooooh, nadie le escupe en la cada a Midas, esto se pondrá bueno

Midas: (le da una izquierda en la cabeza a Noisy, y cuando le quiere dar un derechazo Noisy lo bloquea con su brazo izquierdo)

Po: (serio) usa tu izquierda

Noisy Boy: (suelta golpes a lo pendejo con la izquierda)

Finn: (viendo) Noisy trata de hacer algo con su único brazo, pero Midas lo sujeta y ya no lo soltara

Midas: (golpea repetidas veces la cara de Midas, hasta deformársela, lo patea y hace retroceder a Midas y lo hace caer, pero se acerca a el, lo sujeta, lo levanta, y le da un cabezazo, haciéndolo tambalearse e ir a dar contra las cuerdas)

Todos: (empiezan a corear) MIDA, MIDAS, MIDAS, MIDAS, MIDAS, MIDAS, MIDAS

Midas: (sujeta a Noisy Boy con su brazo, mira a la gente y hace un degollador con su dedo gordo del brazo izquierdo

Finn: (viendo) y como todos han esperado decapuchino

Lobo controlador de Midas: tengo algo para ustedes, ¿listos? Aaaaaaaaaaaaah (mueve su control)

Midas: (le da un _Uppercut_ izquierdo a Noisy Boy, arrancándole la cabeza y haciéndola volar por los aires, ganando el encuentro)

Finn: se acabo, es un jonrón para Midas (el cuerpo sin cabeza de Noisy Boy cae al suelo y comienza a derramar aceite en la esquina donde estaban Po, Max y Lía) y el final de Noisy Boy, jajajajaja

Po: (se quita el auricular y suspira)

En La Zona De Camiones

Varios peleadores con sus robots estaban reparando, ensamblando, y recolocando partes a sus robots, mientras que Lía y Max miraban impactantemente a Noisy Boy, o lo que quedaba de el

Po: (llegando de quien sabe donde, con dos bolsas de lo que parecía comida) se hizo lo que se pudo mis niños (les pone las bolsas en la rampa del camión, los niños van por una de las bolsas la abren, sacan algo, lo abren y era un burrito y una hamburguesa) Max el burrito es para ti, Lía la hamburguesa es tuya, se lo mucho que no te gustan las hamburguesas Max, por eso te traje el burrito (ambos comienzan a comer) guarde la tarjeta de reconocimiento de voz, fuera de eso, son solo partes de metal, no importa, tengo mas robots en casa,

Max: (lo mira sin expresión y deja de comer) papa (Po lo mira) esa fue…la mejor…..pelea….que haya visto en mi vida (sonríe con emoción) vieron eso, esa fue una verdadera masacre

Lía: (deja de comer) lo mas emocionante fue cuando la cabeza de Noisy Boy salió volando (mira la cabeza ahí junto al cuerpo) era un gran robot, pero bueno, supongo que aquí es donde vienen los antiguos grandes a morir, no es así papa

Po: (sonríe) me temo que así es mi niña, suban al camión, subiré esto y nos vamos de aquí, a sido una larga noche

Tiempo Después

Po estaba saliendo del Crash Palace, pero en vez de irse a casa, fueron a una carretera en el campo, era de noche, demasiado de noche, llegaron a una parte de la carretera, lejos de un lugar, Po detuvo el camión a unos metros

Po: Escuchenme mis niños, quédense aquí, ahora vuelvo (iba a salir pero su hija lo detiene)

Lía: (con ojos de cachorrito) podemos ir contigo

Po: (los mira a los ojos) ¿están seguros? (ambos asiente y Po lo piensa) de acuerdo, abríguense bien (baja del camión y los niños también, va a la parte trasera, y saca una especie de carrito, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar aquel, y cuando llegaron vieron que ella un Valle de Metal, Po abrió la puerta con una de sus garras, abriendo el candado, lo quito, abrió la puerta, y el junto con los niños y el carrito entraron y sin cerrar la puerta entraron en el lugar) no se separen (mira unos reflectores) los reflectores son automaticos, pero hay que ser precisos, así que tengan cuidado (mira un reflector dando vuelta en su camino) alto (se detienen y una vez que el reflector pasa) Sigan (corren, y mientras Po jalaba del carrito siguió a sus hijos, mira que el reflector estaba regresando, dejo un instante el carrito, tomo a sus hijos y se escondió con ellos, una vez que paso el reflector siguieron, tomo el carrito y continuaron con el camino) los robots están al este, hay que apresurarnos (dan vuelta en una esquina y ahí ya siguen sin problemas) a partir de aquí ya no hay reflectores

Lía: (se va con su padre al igual que su hermano y lo agarra de su mano libre, ya que con la otra, Po estaba jalando del carrito) que estamos buscando papi (llegan a un corredor largo)

Po: piezas para armar un robot mi vida, ya que armaran su primer robot, y si quieren, les ayudare, pero necesitamos piezas (los niños se emocionan) vamos a ver que encontramos por aquí

Max: (busca con la mirada y ve algo) Pa mira esto

Po: (mira a su hijo, y mira que señalaba la cabeza de un robot, pero parecía una persona)

Max: (sorprendido) es muy pequeña

Po: es de antes de que nacieras mi niño, es un generación 1, el primer robot peleador, los querían parecidos a las personas, mientras mas parecidos mejor, es increíble lo rápido que cambian las cosas (empieza a llover de golpe, toma un brazo de robot y se lo da a Max) ponlo en el carrito hijo (Max lo pone en el carrito, y el jala el carrito)

Lía: (junto a su papi) que cambio papi

Po: (la mira) buena pregunta tesoro, el boxeo, el boxeo del hombre de carne y hueso, se desvaneció (sigue buscando)

Max: (confundido) ¿Por qué papa?

Po: (sigue buscando) el dinero se fue a otros lados, el publico quería mas sangre, mas espectáculo, aparecieron las peleas clandestinas, los gracies, los machados, ju-jitsu, muay tai y miles de estilos parecidos, contacto total y sin frenos

Lía: (toma una pieza) mira esto pa (Po va con ella)

Po: (toma la pieza) vaya, tienes buen ojo hija (lo guarda en su bolsillo y sigue caminando junto a Lía y Max el cual jalaba del carrito sin ningún problema) pero eran peleadores de carne y hueso, así que no daban a la gente lo que querían ver, violencia sin limites, ni pautas (mira una especie de disco, se lo da a Max, y Max lo lanza y Po sonríe) así que el paso lógico fue borrar a los humanos y que las maquinas se destrozaran

Lía: (sin darse cuenta llega a un acantilado y mira a su padre) ¿Lo extrañas? (Po lo mira y no le responde) ¿El boxeo, lo extrañas?

Po: (la señala con la linterna) cuidado

Lía: (sorprendida) solo quiero saber papi

Po: (se acerca a ella, pero se detiene en algún punto) cuidado cariño, estas cerca de un precipicio

Lía: (mira hacia atrás de ella, baja la mirada, y en efecto estaba cerca de un acantilado) wow, es una caída larga papi, si resvalas seguro te (de repente el suelo debajo de ella se desploma) CAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEES

Po: (corre hacia ella al igual que su hermano, pero se detiene y la mira caer)

Lía: (asustada) ¡PAPA!

Po: ¡LÍA! (mira hacia un lado y mira una escalera para bajar, mira a su hijo rápidamente) quedate aquí Max, ahora vuelvo (corre a las escaleras, y las baja rápidamente)

Lía: PAPIIIIIIIIIIIII, PAPI AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEE (mira que iba llegando al acantilado, llego al fin del camino, iba a caer al acantilado pero algo la detuvo, y el agua, basura y cosas así, le llego encima, miro hacia abajo y vio un acantilado muy profundo, miro hacia atrás lentamente, y vio una especie de brazo robótico la sujeto de su cinturón, mas bien, el dedo, de la mano, de un brazo de robot) ¡PAPAAAAAAA! ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Po: (llega al final de las escaleras) ¡LÍA! (va con ella y se queda cerca) no te muevas hija

Lía: (lo mira) me atore, en una especie de brazo de robot (se iba a mover pero)

Po: no, no, no, no, no, no, no, solo quedate quieta, quieta (extiende su mano derecha a su hija) dame la mano, con cuidado (ella extiende su brazo) bien, con lentitud, así, tranquila, no mires abajo, mírame a mi, mírame, mírame (Lía lo mira y le sostiene la mano) perfecto, ya te tengo hija, no tengas miedo ya te tengo

Lía: (mira hacia abajo y comienza a llorar de miedo) esta muy alto papi

Po: (la mira) no te asustes ya te tengo, ahora dame la otra mano (Lía de la misma manera extiende su otra mano, Po extiende su mano izquierda y se sujetan) bien, ahora escuchame, haremos esto juntos, concéntrate en mi, solo en mi, muy bien, muy bien, uno….dos…..tres (Jala de Lía y la saca de ahí) resiste, ya te tengo, ya te tengo (le desatora el cinturón, la jala y ambos caen hacia atrás) estas a salvo, estas a salvo

Lía: (se separa de el, toma la linterna, y mira una especie de cabeza de robot) ¿Qué es? (hace a un lado algo de lobo y dejo ver que era un robot entero, tal vez) papi (Po la mira) creo que hay un robot entero aquí

Po: (lo mira) vaya…..has esto Lía, ve con tu hermano, dile que se vayan al camión, se van al camión, cierran las puertas con seguro y me esperan ahí, yo lo sacare de aquí de acuerdo (Lía asiente, Po la toma y le da un beso en la frente) vamos mi niña sal de aquí, y dile a tu hermano que me mande el montacarga del carrito, así sacare esto de aquí (Lía deja la linterna, va hacia las escaleras y va con su hermano, Po la mira y mira la cabeza de robot, y luego de un rato un gancho con un cable de fierro muy resistente, y una vez que desenterró el robot, lo ato, subió, uso el montacargas del carrito y lo subio)

Tiempo Después

Po había regresado al camión con el robot, lo subió a la parte trasera, y condujo a su mansión, llegaron, dejo el robot y lo que quedaba de Noisy Boy en el camión, al rato lo bajaría, pero ahora los niños necesitaban descanso, llegaron a la mansión, dejo el camión donde estaba, vio a los niños dormidos, los cargos, los bajo del camión, y los llevo a la habitación que había pedido que prepararan para sus hijos, luego la verían, ahora les quito toda la ropa mojada, las playeras, los zapatos, los calcetines, menos la las bragas a su hija y los calzones a su hijo, esa si se las dejo, los metió a una cama que había en la habitación, les dio un beso en la frente y los dejo descansar, se fue a su cuarto, vio a Bailye dormida, se quito la ropa mojada, incluso los bóxers, se fue a acostar con Bailye y la abrazo por detrás (sin albur) y se durmió junto a ella

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


End file.
